WalkieTalkie
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Ben is killed and Jack is still captive, also Kate still has the walkie-talkie. What happens when Jack gets one too and over hears an interesting conversation between Kater and Sawyer-Skate breakup and Jate dirty talk, and a little fluff and promises-R


What if Kate had kept the walkie-talkie after Jack saved them

What if Kate had kept the walkie-talkie after Jack saved them. What if Jack had let Ben die, so now the Others don't trust him and still have him captive. And Juliet never helps Kate and Sawyer escape. What if after all this Jack steals a walkie-talkie from one of the others?

XXXXXXXXX

Just Chatting

Kate sat with Sawyer at a small camp fire still holding the walkie in her hand. She never really went anywhere without it. It was bound to her. Sawyer had talked her out of going back for Jack, not giving up hope. And she knew that if she waited long enough then somehow she would get through to Jack. So there she sat her finger pressed firmly to the talk button.

XXX

Jack crept slowly up the hallway. Then Juliet came around the corner. "Jack! How many times do I have to remind you that if someone else catches you trying to escape they will kill you!" She said ushering him back into his cell.

"Why don't they?" He mutters.

"Because you and I are the only doctors on the island, and I'm hopeless when it comes to anything other than pregnancies and birth."

"It's not like they'll ever let me do surgery again."

"Oh I don't know about that." Juliet replies turning around.

Jack grabs her arm. He needs to find a way to take her walkie-talkie. Juliet turns around smirking. "What?"

Very impulsively he kisses her quickly grabbing her walkie unnoticed by her as she pushing him away and scoffs walking off and slamming his door and locking it. Jack smiles looking at the camera that he long ago smashed.

Then he starts flipping channels.

XXX

"Freckles do you always have to be so depressed?" Sawyer asked watching her flip through channels on the walkie before settling on one and holding down talk button again.

"Do you always have to bug me?"

"I'm not bugging you. I'm trying to help."

"Why do you care so much?" She almost screams.

"Sh!" Sawyer demands looking around to see if people stopped to stare. Luckily no one did. "Because I love you!" He said. "And holding one to that damn thing listening for _him _sure as hell doesn't show any sign that you love me!"

XXX

Jack stopped at a channel when he hard _her_ yell at someone, asking them why they care so much. And of course Sawyer answers. He was hurt, by what she did. She hurt him. She slept with Sawyer and it hurt him more than anything!

"_James when will you get it? I don't love you!"_ Her voice said in a shaky tone. Jack felt goose bumps rise when she spoke to him.

"_When were you going to tell me this? When you married the doc?" _The strong southern accent sounded.

"_I can't believe that you think I love you. I told Pickett that so he wouldn't kill you, and then when you asked I didn't answer. I never really loved you James. It felt so much better when we were just friends, with that attraction. But I never loved you." _Her voice got softer. More apologetic.

"_Yeah well you could have told have told me sooner. But hopefully in time you'll learn to love me. Because if no one else has claimed you I'm taking your heart away." _There was a slight shuffle of sand and then Kate squealed before a loud noise came. It sounded like she just slapped him. Jack smiled_…good._

"_Sawyer I love him! I love Jack! I chose Jack! Not you! I always have! So yes I have been claimed! My heart is taken! So you should just screw the hell off!" _She screamed.

Jack felt his heart flutter at this. She loved him and that was the best thing he ever heard. Suddenly his finger flew to the talk button and he called her. "Kate? Kate? Are you there? Please answer it's Jack."

"_Jack?"_

XXX

She had slapped him and then stood up and screamed. She had made a scene. Now everyone was looking at them. She had just told everyone that she loved Jack. She dropped the walkie. But scrabbled quickly to pick it up at his voice was heard.

"Jack?" She asked.

"_Yeah Kate. I'm still here. On the other island. In my cell. Ben is dead and I heard the whole conversation." _Kate blushed. HE had heard her too.

"You heard?"

"_Yeah. And Kate?"_

"Yes?"

"_I love you too." _He replied softly. _"But you have to promise me to stop pushing me away. Stop running."_

"I promise that I will never ever push you away, or run away, or ever tell you to leave me." She sobs into the walkie.

**Five Years later-Directly after another "argument"**

Jack sat in the living room panting. How could he think that she was cheating on him with Sawyer? He was gone!

"Maybe you should just leave." Kate says quietly from the door that separated the living room and the kitchen.

Jack looks up at her and shakes his head. "Kate do you remember our walkie talk?" He asks quietly and she sniffles.

"Yes." She manages to choke out.

"You promised you'd never ask me to leave."

"I also said that I chose you not him. When really I chose him. But when that didn't work, I found you were the easier alternative." Jack looks at Kate painfully.

"I don't care." He whispers. "All I care about is your promise. You told me you'd never push me away, do don't." HE whispers walking towards her.

Kate blinks furiously. "You can't act like this then."

"Then I won't, but you can't make me leave. I love you."

"you're right I can't make you lave, but I never promised that I will always love you. Because I'm beginning to think that I chose the right person after all." Kate says. Jack smirks.

"Do we always have to do this? I mean can't we change the argument up a little?" He asks taking three more daring steps as her smirk turns into an evil grin.

"How about the one where you ask me how hard you have to kiss me to compare to him?" Jack smiles as he places his hands on her waist.

"How about the one where I grown a beard and I beg you to go back with me, outside the airport?" HE whispers in her ear.

"How about the one where we argue over the walkie?" HE said and he nips her neck causing her to gasp.

"I like that one." He says huskily back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, I know confusing ending, but I just couldn't think of anything else. This was just made up on the spot, I know it's pretty stupid…sorry


End file.
